This invention relates generally to the gas turbine engines, and, more particularly, to methods and apparatus for operating gas turbine engines used for aircraft propulsion and auxiliary power.
Gas turbine engines typically include a compressor for compressing air. The compressed air is mixed with a fuel and channeled to a combustor, wherein the fuel/air mixture is ignited within a combustion chamber to generate hot combustion gases. The combustion gasses are channeled to a turbine, which extracts energy from the combustion gases for powering the compressor, as well as producing useful work. The exhaust gases are then discharged through an exhaust nozzle, thus producing a reactive, propelling force.
Modern aircraft have increased hydraulic and electrical loads. An electrical load demanded of gas turbine engines increases as flight computers, communication equipment, navigation equipment, radars, environmental control systems, advanced weapon systems, and defensive systems are coupled to aircraft. A hydraulic load demanded of gas turbine engines increases as flight controls, pumps, actuators, and other accessories are coupled to the aircraft. Within at least some known aircraft, mechanical shaft power is used to power hydraulic pumps, electrical generators and alternators. More specifically, electrical and hydraulic equipment are typically coupled to an accessory gearbox that is driven by a shaft coupled to the turbine. When additional electrical power or hydraulic power is required, additional fuel is added to the combustor until a predefined maximum temperature and/or power operating level is reached.
Because the density of air decreases as the altitude is increased, when the aircraft is operated at higher altitudes, the engine must work harder to produce the same shaft power that the engine is capable of producing at lower altitudes. As a result of the increased work, the turbine may operate with increased operating temperatures, such that the shaft power must be limited or reduced to prevent exceeding the engine predefined operating limits.
Within at least some known gas turbine engines, electrical power and hydraulic power is also generated by an auxiliary power unit (APU). An APU is a small turbo-shaft engine that is operated independently from the gas turbine engines that supply thrust for the aircraft. More specifically, because APU operation is also impacted by the air density and is also operationally limited by predefined temperature and performance limits, APUs are typically only operated when the aircraft is on the ground, or in emergency situations while the aircraft is in flight.